Rebirth
by Angelfire8387
Summary: Almost four years after the accident that gave Danny Fenton his ghost powers, Danny has complete control of his powers, and he and clockwork have gotten so close they seem like Father and Son. Longer summary inside. WE NEED YOUR HELP EVERYONE, READ INSIDE
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Rebirth 

Almost four years after the accident that gave Danny Fenton his ghost powers, Danny has complete control of his powers, and he and clockwork have gotten so close they seem like Father and Son. But now something bizarre is happening to him, and only he seems to notice it. His body hurts all the time, sometimes so bad he wants to scream, and every now and then his body would glow with a mysterious dark green aurora. The only people Danny's told are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, his two best friends, and Jazz Fenton, his older sister, of theses strange occurrences. They know that it has something to do with his ghost powers but no matter what they do or where they look they cannot find out why Danny's powers are doing this to him. And it seems someone wants to use the confusion to their advantage as well.

Angel: Oh god, that was long! I didn't mean for the summery to be that long.

Danni: Hey, you wrote it. And if it's so long why didn't you shorten it?

Angel: I didn't feel like it.

Danni: (Rolls her eyes)

Angel: (Glares) Just do the Disclaimers please!

Danni: Ok, Ok! Angel does not own the show Danny Phantom or any related characters.

Angel: Now on to our story! Yeah!

Danni: (Blinks, then Shakes her head with a Smile) You're on another sugar high, aren't

you?

Angel: (Really big grin) Yep, Yep, Yep! How else could I write this crazy story? So to all

you reviewers, I can only write this on a sugar high so be prepared for a lot of

craziness.

Danni: That always means trouble.

Angel: (Slightly more evil but just as big grin)

* * *

Chapter 1- Worries and Revelations 

(At Casper High)

Danny Fenton sat at the back of his history class, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his body every time he moved even a little.

His leg accidentally hit the metal bar on his desk, hard. Danny let out a little yelp, not loud enough for his teacher to hear but it got Sam Manson's, one of his best friends and secret crush, attention well enough.

Sam gave him a worried look, and Danny just gave her a weak smile. Danny knew what was going through her mind right now, and he didn't want to worry Sam anymore then she already was.

Danny Sighed softly, an act that made his chest hurt, but he just ignored it. He put his head down and rested his eyes for a few seconds. He felt something lightly hit him in the arm and looked up.

Sam had thrown a note across to him. Danny picked up the paper, unfolded it and smiled.

'That's Sam for you.' He thought as he read the letter.

_Dear Danny,_

_What's wrong? You don't look so good, maybe you should go down to the nurse. She might be able to send you home early, you would only be missing Mr. Lancer's class. I'm sure that he will understand. Please if you are in so much pain, just go to the nurse, no one will hold it against you._

Danny smiled as he looked at the letter. He really loved Sam and was willing to take her advice, but know that Mr. Lancer would not take to kindly to it.

So instead, he wrote back at the bottom of the page,

_Dear Sam,_

_I know that would be the smart thing to do but I really don't think Mr. Lancer would take to that very well at all. Besides, I'll be fine. It's only one more period and it is one of the few that you, Tucker and I all have together, so don't worry about me._

He through it back to Sam as the bell rang.

Hiving his bag over his shoulder and being careful so not to make a sound that would draw any attention to how bad he was feeling, he walked out of the classroom before Sam had a chance to open the letter.

(In Clockworks Tower)

Clockwork watched on as Danny struggled through the day. A very worried look on his face was the only indication to the Observants, who watched quietly from the sidelines, how bad he felt about what Danny was going through.

Clockwork sighed and fast forward through Danny's life.

The Observants choose that moment to make their presence know. "What's wrong Clockwork? I thought that you said you didn't care for the boy that much." Observant #1 asked.

Clockwork almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his (a/n: the observants are males right?) voice. He spun around to look at his two implorers. Then smile and asked in his normal raspy voice, "Yes, but how long ago did you ask that? Things have changed since then."

Observant #2 look past Clockwork into the Mirror where he was fast-forwarding through Danny's life. Clockwork turned around to look as well. Then with no warning the picture disappeared off the screen leaving it black.

The Observants jumped, and asked in unison, "What the Fck just happened?"

Clockwork's face feel as it happened. "I don't know. It has been happening for about a week now. Ever since he got that bizarre cold, actually. I can only see a few hours into the future when it comes to Danny. It's like something is blocking my powers." Clockwork said with an ever-saddened face.

The Observants looked at the blank screen as well, and; though they didn't show it; they were worried for the fate of the young boy as well.

(In some Dark Creepy Place)

Another set of eyes were lock onto Danny as he struggled through the day, though they were not the eyes of a worried man.

An evil smile crept over a half hidden face as the screen showed Danny falling to the floor in unbelievable pain. "Not much longer now, child. Not much longer now." A very demonic voice whispered. "Soon all your pain will be gone, permanently. I promise.

Two dark figures appeared behind him, falling into a deep bow.

"You know your orders. Don't waste my time anymore. Your target is here." He points to the screen where Danny was picking himself up off the floor. "Now go, and don't come back without the prize."

The figures fell to the floor in a bow again before disappearing just as instantaneously as they appeared.

He turned around again to watch Danny hunched over a toilet. He shivered as he realized what Danny was throwing up.

(At Casper High)

Tucker Foley Sat in his usual seat in the back of Mr. Lancer's class. Danny had come in not that long ago and said that Sam would be there in a few minutes before running off to the bathroom.

So now Tucker was just waiting for Sam to come in. It didn't matter if she was late, all she had to do was drop a twenty on Mr. Lancer's desk and he would count that as her hall pass.

'She's lucky she is so rich. I wish I could do that, but I don't have to money to spare.' Tucker thought bitterly.

No sooner had that thought passed from his minded then Sam walked in. She walked over to Mr. Lancer and gave him her "hall pass".

"Good to see you today, Miss. Manson. Can you and Mr. Foley do me a favor please?" Mr. Lancer asked. Sam and Tucker just nodded. "It seems that Mr. Fenton is not felling well. He went to the bathroom and hasn't come back yet. Can you two go make sure that he is all right?"

Sam looked a little shocked and worried. She and Tucker both said ok at the same time.

They walked down that hall to the closest bathroom; Tucker noticed that Sam was walking a little faster then normal.

"Hey Sam, what's wrong? You're all stressed since Mr. Lancer told you Danny wasn't feeling well."

"Call it women's intuition but I have a feeling something really bad is happening to Danny."

Tucker just sighed knowing that was all he was going to get out of her. He walked into the bathroom while Sam waited outside.

"Danny? Are you in here?" Tucker called out.

A soft moan accompanied by the sounds of something hitting water was his indication that Danny was there. Tucker flinched at the sound, 'oh gross! Now he's throwing up!'

Tucker walked over to where the sounds were coming from. He almost hurled himself when he saw Danny's state.

"SAM, GET IN HERE NOW!" Tucker screamed.

Sam jumped a mile, turned around, and ran so fast into the bathroom and over to where Tucker stood. Tucker tried to keep Sam from seeing Danny but he wasn't strong enough.

Sam almost fainted when she saw Danny sitting on the floor next to the toilet. She gagged as she realized that the red stuff in the blow and all over his shirt and mouth was blood, his own blood.

"I'll…I'll go get the nurse…you stay here with him." Sam whispered. Tucker could only nod his head. "Try to help him get cl…cleaned up." It was the loudest she could speak.

Sam ran from the room to go get the nurse and Tucker grabbed some paper towels to get him cleaned up.

(In Clockworks Tower)

Clockwork flinched as he watched Danny's best friends try to help him out. 'They don't know what is going on.' He thought 'they will not be able to help him like that, but then again I do not know either.'

Clockwork heaved a deep sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The Observants watched both Clockwork and Danny. Then they thought of something.

They looked at each other a knowing look in their eyes. They spared one more look at Clockwork standing in front of his mirror before taking their leave.

Observant #2 asked, "Do you think that it might be?"

Observant #1 replied, "Yes, it all fits but let's do some research first, we don't want to give anyone the wrong idea." (a/n: you have to love the way that they are so vague.)

* * *

Angel: Done, Done, Done! 

Danni: Someone please tell me how she is still on a sugar high after all this time.

Angel: My body can retain sugar for hours, so I am going to be hyper for the rest of the night.

Danni: Just great.

Angel: (Sticks out her tongue) Ok, people, me updating relies completely on you reviewing, so read and respond please. Any suggestions will be taken seriously at a time that I am not on a sugar high. See you next time.

Danni: Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 More Woes

Rebirth

Angel: Hey everyone, I'm back and guess what. I BROUGHT CHAPTER TWO.

Danni: God, isn't she fun when she is sugar high?

Angel: (Glares)

Danni: Come on, it's true and you know it.

Angel: (Breaks into a wide smile) Yep, I guess so.

Danni: Anyway, (looks nervously at Angel) Thanks to all the reviewers that wrote back to us.

Reviewers:

Rakahn: Oh yeah, she's wonderful on a sugar high, kinda scary too (Angel: HEY!). Thanks for the input and don't worry about what is happening to him, you'll find out soon enough.

Venusgal100: Oh god, did we scare you? Don't worry he'll be all right.

Spaza: Oh yeah, sugar highs are fun. And as Desiree says, your wish is our command… or sort of. We hope this update is quick enough for you.

Ghost Lister: Thanks, we're sorry that we can't control everyone else so that you can get this up onto Danny Phantom's Ghost Archives.

Shinrai: Thanks, if you have any ideas we would be glade to here them.

Angel: Thanks everyone. Here's your update. Hope you enjoy.

Danni: Let's go to the story now.

Angel: (mutters something under her breath)

_

* * *

Last Time_

_Sam almost fainted when she saw Danny sitting on the floor next to the toilet. She gagged as she realized that the red stuff in the blow and all over his shirt and mouth was blood, his own blood._

"_I'll…I'll go get the nurse…you stay here with him." Sam whispered. Tucker could only nod his head. "Try to help him get cl…cleaned up." It was the loudest she could speak._

_Sam ran from the room to go get the nurse and Tucker grabbed some paper towels to get him cleaned up._

* * *

Chapter2- More woes

* * *

(At Casper High)

Sam was running down the halls as fast as she could. Her thoughts only on Danny. Sam knew that there wasn't a lot that the nurse could do for him, but she could at least get Danny's family here.

'Geez, maybe it was a good thing Jazz's school was destroyed in that ghost attack, as random as it was. At least she can help Danny.' Sam thought, more to calm herself down.

Sam stopped outside the nurse's office for 3 seconds to catch her breath. Then burst into the creepily clean office, taking note that the nurse, Mrs. Goldwater, was sitting at her computer typing away while all the patients in the office stared at her.

"Mrs. Goldwater! I need you help!" Sam cried.

Mrs. Goldwater almost jumped right out of her seat. "Samantha! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked, looking horrified.

"It's not me, it's Danny! He's in the bathroom with Tucker! It looks like he's been throwing you blood!"

Mrs. Goldwater jumped out of her set so fast the poor woman actually fell over and hit the floor. Everyone in the office flinched but Mrs. Goldwater just got right back to her feet and ran around collecting her stuff, meanwhile muttering constantly to herself, "Oh, dear. That poor boy, and his parents are in that crazy convention in Kenosha so we can't reach them." Sam blinked, she had completely forgotten that Danny's parents weren't home, " Well at least his sister is home. She might be able to help him, or at least get him to the hospital."

Mrs. Goldwater turned around to Sam. "Sweetie, go call Danny's sister and tell her to come get him right away. But be a dear and don't let her know how bad it is right away."

"Ok." Was all Sam said, but she had a bizarre feeling Jazz already knew just how bad it was.

She picked up the phone and dialed the Fenton's home phone. Jazz answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" Jazz's voice sounded over the phone.

"Hey Jazz, It's Sam. There's been a slight problem and you need to come pick up Danny right away." Sam stated, trying her best to keep her voice even.

Jazz knew what Sam was saying. "It has something to do with his powers, doesn't it?" She asked her voice shaking slightly.

Sam replied, "I think so. Come quick."

"I'll be right there."

Sam hung up the phone and ran back to the bathroom.

Sam caught up with the nurse right outside the door. She and Mrs. Goldwater walked in to see Tucker wiping some blood off of Danny's mouth. Tucker had moved Danny against the wall when he passed out, and was now tending to him like a mother hen. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at him, making Tucker throw a dirty glare at her.

Sam just knelt down by Danny while Mrs. Goldwater checked his vital signs, pulse, heartbeat, temperature, and a lot of other things that Sam did not understand

At that moment Jazz made her appearance. She ran in so fast that everyone jumped and looked at her. She gave a shy smile and walked over to where the nurse was taking care of her baby brother.

"How bad is it?" Jazz asked in a tender voice, lightly touching Danny's face.

"It could be worse, I suggest you get him to the hospital right now." Mrs. Goldwater said.

Jazz instantly pulled her cell phone off her hip and handed it to Sam, "Call you mom and dad and ask to come, if they don't let you I'll talk to them. You too Tucker."

Mrs. Goldwater helped Jazz get Danny into her car while telling her just how bad Danny's condition was. Sam and Tucker soon joined them, Sam handed Jazz the cell phone. "We can both go." Tucker said simply.

Jazz nodded and ushered them into the car. "Let's get him to Jennifer before anything else happens," Jazz stated. Tucker and Sam simply nodded.

(In Some Library In The Ghost Zone)

The Observants stood in a ghastly place filled to the brim with books. A small pile of such books sat in front of them, and both had their noses buried in one.

Observant #1 looked up at his companion, "Have you found anything?"

Observant #2 shock his head and looked at Observant #1, "No and at this rate we will be here for a while. How is he doing?"

Observant #1 put done the book that was making his eye hurt. He sighed and walked over to a large screen on the wall. He clicked a few buttons and watched as Jazz and Sam struggled to get an unconscious Danny into the house. Tucker ran out of sight while Jazz helped to get Danny comfortable on the couch.

Observant #1 turned off the screen and floated over to his companion. "He seems to be doing okay now. At least he is not hurting anymore."

"Why? What happened?" questioned Observant #2

"He looks to have passed out." Observant #1 answered honestly.

"Great" Observant #2 said sarcastically. "Let's get back to work."

Observant #1 nodded and picks up his book again.

(At The Fenton Residence)

Sam sat in the armchair by the couch Danny now rested on. Her hand was locked in his, never intending to let go. Jazz walked in a nurse ghost walking beside her.

Sam looked up and smiled, "Hello, Jennifer. How have you been?"

"Fine, and you Dear?" the gentle looking ghost said.

"I'd be better if Danny was alright." Sam admitted.

Jennifer gave her a thoughtful look, and floated over to where Danny lied still as a stone. "Well if what you say is true," she said, "Then it is most likely the ghost flu. It's that time of the century you know."

"The ghost flu? What's that?" Jazz asked.

"It's just the most common ghost cold, that's all. There must be at least one hundred thousand ghost in the ghost zone and even more running around on the human plane, and every century I get about 300 cases just out of this city and the sectors closest to it in the ghost zone. So just let me work on Danny, and he should be right as rain in a couple of days." Jennifer said in one breath.

Jazz and Tucker walked out of the room to let the ghost work. After a moment's hesitation, Sam let go of Danny's hand and followed them.

They sat quietly in the kitchen listening to Jennifer bustle about in the Living Room, humming softly as she set about on her task.

After a while they hear nothing coming from the room, and a very worried looking ghost nurse floated into the room.

The look on her face made Sam's blood run cold, and from the look on Jazz's face, she was having a similar experience.

Jennifer looked up at them, "While whatever's wrong with him, it's not the flu. I haven't seen symptoms like this in all my years in the ghost zone."

"But then…what could it be?" Jazz gently whispered.

"I haven't the faintest." Was all Jennifer could say in response.

(Some Dark Creepy Place)

The dark figure shrouded in shadows watched as Jennifer delivered the bad news to a very worried Jazz and Sam. Tucker stood there looking unfazed.

He laughed at the figures in his mirror as they scrambled about, while none of them were looking a dark shadow leaped across the room into the hall.

He blinked then said to himself, "they're there already? Wow, they are quick. They'd better do this right."

He switched his view from the kitchen; where Jazz was saying goodbye to Jennifer and Sam was trying to wake up Tucker who had apparently fainted; to the Living Room to watch what his minion was about to do.

The figure, dressed in a floor length black cloak, pulled a long dagger out from his pocket, and…just stood there.

(At The Fenton Residence)

Danny slowly stirred on the couch; he head was swimming. He looked up to see a hooded figure above him, and, with a gasp, noticed a 12-inch long danger in it's gloved hand. He tried to scream, but the figure just placed a strong hand over his mouth.

A raspy voice sounded from under the mask, "quiet, I'm just trying to help you."

Danny managed to force the hand away from him mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you understand what is going on. I want to help you; I know how it feels. I'll bring you to my master he'll…"

"Hey, who are you!" A voice sounded from behind him.

* * *

Angel: Oh, cliffhanger. (Yawn)

Danni: Sorry folks but the sugar rush is starting to wear off, and now she is just getting tired.

Angel: Well until next time folks. Please read and respond. Ten reviews and I will update.

Danni: Don't worry folks give her a day and she will be fine.

Angel: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Danni: (LOL) Later everyone.


	3. HELP US

A/N:

I AM SOOO SORRY EVERYONE, YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR US TO UPDATE AND BECAUSE OF THIS AND THAT WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO. AND WE HAVE WRITERS BLOCK NOW!!!! (SOB) IF YOU CAN GIVE US ANY IDEAS IT WOULD BE SOOOOO APPRECIATED. WE LOST ALL OF OUR NOTES TO THE STORY AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE WERE GOING TO DO. REVIEW AS SOON A POSIBLE WITH IDEAS AND WE CAN UPDATE WITH AN ACTUAL CHAPTER.


	4. Strange Visitors

Angel: Thank you to all of you that responded in our time of need. I couldn't remember where Danni and I were going with this story and it irked me to no end.

Danni: Well, that would have never happened if you just keep a tighter hold on the notebook that had all of the notes on the story.

Angel: Be Quiet. Anyway, special thanks to all of you that wrote in and gave us ideas, I think that we have enough to get a few more chapters out.

Danni: (Snort)

Angel: DO THE DISCLAMER

Danni: (Blinks rapidly) god, calm down. We do not own Danny Phantom or related characters, we just really like the show.

Angel: Ok onto the story. (Big smile)

Danni: (mutters) Freak

Angel: Ignoring that.

_Danny slowly stirred on the couch; his head was swimming. He looked up to see a hooded figure above him, and, with a gasp, noticed a 12-inch long dagger in it's gloved hand. He tried to scream, but the figure just place a strong hand over his mouth._

_A raspy voice sounded from under the mask, "quiet, I'm just trying to help you."_

_Danny managed to force the hand away from his mouth. "What do you mean?" _

"_Surely you understand what is going on. I want to help you; I know how it feels. I'll bring you to my master, he'll…"_

_Hey, who are you!?" A voice sounded from behind them._

Chapter 3- Strange Visitors

(At The Fenton Residence)

Danny just lied stunned on the couch. Sam stood in the doorway from the hall, her fists raised and in a fighting stance; Jazz stood just behind her a little to the left, the Fenton anti-creep raised high; and Jennifer to right, a fierce look upon her normally kind face.

The figure that stood above him turned his head to the door, the hood of the cloak moving with the motion of his head, and Danny noticed two things about his features; one his hair was long and dark brown, and his forest green eyes shown from under the white mask that covered most of his face.

The figure turned back to Danny a moment, and then whispered, "We will talk again later. When there are not so many interruptions."

There was a soft jingle from under his cloak and a click of metal on wood then a split second later he vanished into thin air. Danny blinked a couple of times, then looked to where the three stood in the doorway, each a dumbfound look upon her face.

Danny could only laugh meekly at scene, successfully snapping the three of them out of their little trance. Sam ran over to him so fast Danny thought that she had teleported at first.

Sam gave Danny a hard glare before falling down next to him, "Are you OK, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" A soft cough was heard from the door, "And Jazz, Tucker, and Jennifer as well." Sam added hastily.

Danny smiled, happy that they cared like that. " I'm fine," he said quickly to calm them all down, "if a little tired."

Sam just shook her head, "then get some more sleep. Don't strain yourself too much."

Danny just nodded, to tired to properly respond. Sam stayed there until she was sure that Danny was sleeping soundly before getting up. She, Jazz and Jennifer moved back into the kitchen.

Jazz looked to Tucker still passed out on the floor. She frowned and asked, "Hey, Jen; is there anything that you could do for the dead log over there." And she indicated him with a violent jab of her thumb.

Jennifer looked at him, and nodded. She floated over to his still body and simply stuck her hand thru his chest.

The effect was instantaneous as Tucker almost put himself right through the ceiling. Tucker glared ice at Jennifer. "That was cold, you do realize that?"

Jennifer just laughed, and floated over to Jazz. "I've done really all I can for your brother, but I will keep an ear open and if I hear of any new disease that could be affecting him I'll come back and have a look." She promised.

Jazz gave her a sad smile before thanking Jennifer and walking with her back down to the ghost portal.

Sam just looked at Tucker for a moment before deciding that he was a lost cause and going back to sit in the living room to wait for Danny to wake up.

(In Clockwork's Tower)

Clockwork could only watch and wonder what was wrong. He refrained from going to see Danny simply because he didn't think it fair to see them without any information about what was going on, but he didn't even know where to start looking. While he did but it was a long shot.

Clockwork just sighed and turned off the mirror that he was watching this all unfold on. Then he made a rash decision, and left his tower for who knows how long, something that he really hadn't done in five thousand years.

'I know what I'm doing is stupid, but there might be one ghost who knows what Danny is going through, I need to find her.' Clockwork silently reasoned with himself, more to make it seem like what he was doing was right.

Clockwork sighed and whispered, "For you. Danny. That is the only reason I am doing this, for you."

(An Abandoned Warehouse)

A silent figure knelt down on the floor. It was obvious that he was trying hard to suppress the shivers that racked trough his body. Sweet ran down from shoulder length dark brown hair and his captivating forest green eyes look slightly out of focus. A hand ran down the length of a scar that ran from his left eyebrow to the bottom of his right cheek

"Messed up again did you?" A soft, feminine voice asked, it's owner being hidden under a cloak similar to what the man on the floor was wearing.

"No, just had a minor set back. I didn't realize that anyone else would be able to get into the room with the protection spell I put on it."

"Come on, you heard what the master said. That boy will be the most powerful being since Apocalypse himself, did you think that such simple wards could stand up to the power that he is radiating right now. That boy will be the destruction of the world or the savior of it depending on who catches him first."

"Let's Hope that we don't disappoint the Lord again."

"Tell me about it."

The two locked eyes and both sighed. The man stood up and pulled his hood back over his head. "Let's try again, you talk to him this time."

"Right."

They left the wear house and walked down the street to where the big "Fenton Works" sign could be seen over the city line.

Angel: Ok, I'm going to end it there for right now and work on the rest of the story.

Danni: Ok, everyone, have a good day or night, depending on what time your reading this at.

Angel: Make sure to stop in and leave a review, they remind us that the story is there and gives us insinuative to work on it.

Danni: Until next time, bye-bye.


End file.
